


Лунный сахар

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Тяжела и неказиста жизнь каджита-контрабандиста





	Лунный сахар

Колеса телеги постукивали о булыжники. Тук-тук, тук-тук...

Вся жизнь М’Айли проходила под этот звук.

Под него умерла мать М’Айли. Точно так же, как и сейчас, они въехали в Скайрим, и отец — рослый каджит по имени Зара — проверил, опасливо озираясь, тайник с лунным сахаром под днищем телеги. Точно так же белел снег на горных вершинах, и ветер точно так же шуршал в вершинах огромных елей, и лошадка точно так же неутомимо шагала вперед.

Тук-тук, тук-тук...

«Мы накопим денег на свою лавку, — вслух мечтала мать. — Бросим контрабанду и станем честными торговцами...»

Они так ничего и не накопили. Казалось, вот-вот, еще немного — и можно будет покончить с контрабандой, но всякий раз Зара пересчитывал септимы, и выяснялось, что их опять не хватает. Как будто их семья гналась за блуждающими огоньками, увязая все глубже.

Внезапно постукивание прекратилось. Дж’Сари по кличке Пушистик, сидевший на месте возницы, резко натянул вожжи.

Запах, коснувшийся ноздрей М’Айли, нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Она уже не раз ощущала этот запах, и не раз видела то, что его издавало. То, что оставалось от когда-то живых людей и меров.

В этом месте дорога сворачивала за высокую скалу — то, что надо для разбойников! И они засели на скале, и напали на купцов, а может быть, паломников или путешественников, которые проехали по дороге перед Зарой и его товарищами, — хорошо вооруженных и умеющих сражаться путешественников, потому что в подмякшем снегу лежало несколько трупов: два или три — явно разбойничьих, одетых кое-как, в дорогие, но рваные и грязные тряпки, собранные с миру по нитке, еще пара — в опрятной и добротной одежде. Большинство мертвецов уже начало подгнивать, но данмерка, откатившаяся в сторону, была как живая — она показалась М’Айли совершенно не тронутой разложением. М’Айли отвернулась, но Зара соскочил с телеги и наклонился над данмеркой. Приподнял ее за плечи. Послышался слабый стон.

— Да она жива, — Пушистик и его приятель, Дж’Нарти, тоже соскочили с телеги, чтобы помочь Заре.

— Арфа... моя арфа, — прошептала данмерка и потеряла сознание.

— Вот дуреха, — проворчал Пушистик. — Какая еще арфа?

М’Айли спрыгнула и, зажимая нос, пробежалась среди трупов. Арфа действительно нашлась — валялась поодаль. Она подмокла и была основательно расстроена, но вряд ли это огорчило бы хозяйку прямо сейчас. Дж’Нарти, несмотря на молодость, поднаторевший в целительстве, уже достал какие-то зелья и бубнил лечебное заклинание.

В пользу заклинаний ни М’Айли, ни остальные особо не верили, но и вреда от них не видели, а если Дж’Нарти с заклинаниями легче лечить их — отчего ж нет? Молодой целитель любил порассказать о Коллегии Магов в Винтерхолде, об их невероятных умениях, о заклинаниях, способных вызвать пожар или поразить человека и даже дракона... Зара втихомолку посмеивался. «Откуда известно, что есть город Винтерхолд? — говаривал он. — Зара его никогда не видел, а ты?»

А М’Айли очень хотелось побывать в Винтерхолде. Весь Скайрим, который ей доводилось видеть, был словно заключен в притонах, где они сбывали лунный сахар. М’Айли знала, что в Скайриме есть горы и леса, которые она видела по дороге, и корабли с широкими парусами, и прекрасные города с деревянными и каменными домами. Рифтен. Маркарт. Виндхельм. Каджитам в них ходу не было, и побывать в этих городах М’Айли так ни разу и не довелось.

Пушистик снова тронул поводья и затянул веселую песенку. М’Айли радостно подхватила мотив — это была старая детская песенка, и мама любила ее петь, когда была жива.

Мама...

Чтобы въехать в окрестности Вайтрана, Зара прибегал к одной и той же хитрости, которая всегда оправдывала себя: на подходе к городу вынимал лунный сахар из тайника и распихивал по голенищам сапог. То же делали и Пушистик, и Дж’Нарти, а М’Айли продолжала ехать тихим ходом, как будто и ни при чем. Городская стража частенько обыскивала каджитские караваны, не без оснований полагая, что они ввозят контрабандой лунный сахар и скуму, но в случае Зары им не к чему было придраться. Взрослые прятали лунный сахар в надежном схроне и, получив разрешение встать лагерем у стен Вайтрана, возвращались за ним. Зара покосился на данмерку, но от нее вряд ли стоило ожидать помощи: она уже пришла в себя, но безвольно лежала на дне телеги.

Пушистик прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Как бы она не донесла на каджитов...

— Да ладно, — возразила М’Айли. — Каджиты спасли ей жизнь.

— Она темный эльф! Эти сволочи только и смотрят, как бы кому-то напакостить...

— Оставь ее, — резко произнес Зара. Пушистик молча повиновался.

М’Айли знала, что у него были свои счеты с данмерами. В жизни контрабандиста счетов накапливается немало, и платить по ним приходится втройне. Но чем данмеры так обидели Пушистика, он не распространялся, а расспрашивать М’Айли было неудобно.

Она склонилась над данмеркой, сперва кладя ей на лоб компресс из тряпочки, пропитанной обезболивающим отваром, а затем старательно меняя перевязку. Дж’Нарти многому ее научил — не всему, конечно, но приглядеть за раненой в отсутствие целителя М’Айли могла. Наконец старшие ушли, а М’Айли вскочила на передок телеги и схватила вожжи в лапы.

Вскоре ее остановила стража.

— А, это ты, малышка, — сказал один из стражников. М’Айли сморгнула: лицо стражника было ей знакомо, но как он запомнил ее? Или обознался? — Как ты выросла! Никак не пойму, что в голове у твоих родителей, если они отпускают тебя одну в такую дальнюю дорогу.

— Каджит ничего не боится, — возразила М’Айли . — Мама каджита умерла.

— Вот оно что! Бедняга, — вздохнул стражник. — Я и сам сирота... Ладно, проезжай. А что у тебя в телеге?

— Товары, — честно ответила М’Айли. — Каджит должен привезти их для одной лавки.

Стражник заглянул в телегу. В это время раненая данмерка застонала.

— Товары? Да это же... О Мара, да это же Брерама! Как это случилось? Что с ней?

Второй стражник тоже подошел; заволновались и другие каджиты, разбившие свои бивуаки неподалеку. М’Айли забеспокоилась: привлекать всеобщее внимание было ей не с руки.

— Каджит подобрал ее несколько миль назад, — объяснила она. — Она была ранена в схватке с разбойниками.

— Это известный бард, — сказал стражник. — Ее надо к целителю.

— Не надо, — тихо, но отчетливо произнесла данмерка. — Мне и здесь неплохо. Они... эта девочка хорошо за мной ухаживает.

— Ну, как знаете, — стражник нерешительно отступил. Но вокруг все перешептывались: «Брерама! Брерама ранена! Интересно, когда она сможет нам спеть? А кто ей эта каджитская девочка?»

М’Айли закусила губу. Она уже представляла себе, что скажет Пушистик, даже слышала его голос: «Надо было выбросить эту эльфийку на дорогу! Эльф каджиту не товарищ!» «Но она не выдала нас, — мысленно возражала ему М’Айли, — наоборот, она нас покрывает. А в самом деле, почему?»

Через день вернулись Зара и молодые каджиты. Дж’Нарти сразу же захлопотал над Брерамой, промывая ее раны, Пушистик попробовал стряпню М’Айли и заявил, что в следующий раз готовить будет он. Зара пребывал в приподнятом настроении — он договорился о выгодной сделке.

А еще через день Брерама начала настраивать арфу.

М’Айли села у ног женщины-барда, заглядывая ей в лицо. Брерама была некрасива, как все данмеры. Смуглая морщинистая кожа делала ее похожей на старуху, красные глаза отливали зловещим кровавым светом, но доброе выражение лица и приветливая улыбка скрадывали общее впечатление. Она перебрала струны, поморщилась, услышав фальшивую ноту, снова подтянула струну... М’Айли казалось, что вокруг нее происходит настоящее волшебство.

А потом Брерама запела.

Она пела тихонько, неуверенно, словно вспоминая, как петь, но даже сейчас в ее голосе звенело что-то чарующее. Мало-помалу Брерама распевалась, и арфа звучала все громче. Она начала с песенки про Рагнара Рыжего. А потом запела новую песню:

«Герой он бесстрашный, он непобедим,

Так слушайте, норды, о славе его.

Лишь кинешь ты клич — и придет Довакин,

Коль вера сильна, а честь прежде всего...»

В Довакина М’Айли верила не больше, чем в заклинания Дж’Нарти. И в веру, и в честь. Какая честь у контрабандиста и торговца лунным сахаром? Зара бы сказал — именно для нас честь прежде всего, потому что, если ты вздумаешь надувать заказчиков, никто не захочет иметь с тобой дела. В лучшем случае. А в худшем... в худшем обманщик больше не будет жить.

— Научи М’Айли играть, а?

— М’Айли — это так тебя зовут? — Брерама улыбнулась. — Я слышала, как ты поешь, М’Айли. У тебя чудесный голосок. Ты могла бы поступить в Коллегию Бардов.

— М’Айли торгует вместе с отцом, — вздохнула М’Айли.

— Лунным сахаром? И это, по-твоему, достойный выбор? Бардом быть куда интереснее, — снова улыбнулась Брерама. Она часто улыбалась, и улыбка делала ее некрасивое лицо нежным и светлым.

— Может быть, — упрямо возразила М’Айли. — Но М’Айли не может бросить отца. После смерти мамы у него нет никого, кроме М’Айли.

— Понятно, — Брерама посерьезнела. — Но если ты правда хочешь... Я хочу сказать, я бы поспособствовала... научила... Я не могу смотреть, как ребенок втягивается в это...

— М’Айли уже почти взрослая, — запротестовала М’Айли. — Но спасибо!

Вернулись Зара с парнями.

— Эй, ты! Отойди от нее! — крикнул Пушистик, сердито уставившись на Брераму.

— Я лишь спела ей несколько песен, — возразила та. — Я бард, я больше ничем, кроме песен, не могу отблагодарить за...

— Благодари кого-нибудь другого! Нам ты не нужна, — Пушистик оскалился.

— Погоди, — Дж’Нарти положил ему руку на плечо, — она еще не оправилась от раны. Пусть выздоровеет — и тогда убирается. Темные эльфы нам точно не нужны.

— Но она же... — М’Айли совсем растерялась. Она обернулась к отцу, но и Зара покачал головой.

— Мы как-то имели дело с темными эльфами, дочка. Прощелыги и предатели! Сдали каджитов страже. Это из-за них Зара сидел в тюрьме и потерял все деньги! Может быть, эта арфистка и не такая, но рисковать я не хочу.

Ночью М’Айли тихо плакала в сверток одежды, заменявший ей подушку. Ей хотелось научиться играть на арфе. И еще больше ей хотелось, чтобы Брерама осталась с ними.

Внезапно она расслышала голоса. Беседа шла вполголоса, но очень близко, у самой палатки, так что М’Айли все было слышно.

— Твоя дочь, Зара, — говорила Брерама. — У нее хороший голос. Разве твоя покойная жена хотела бы, чтобы она выросла контрабандисткой?

— Нет, — грустно отвечал Зара. — Она этого не хотела. Зара хочет насобирать денег и открыть лавку, как честный каджит. И тогда никакого лунного сахара, Зара клянется.

— Но когда ты их насобираешь? — настаивала Брерама. — А М’Айли уже почти взрослая. Отпусти ее со мной, Зара! Я обучу ее, и она станет бардом.

— Ты ведь идешь в Вайтран, а М’Айли туда все равно не пустят, — сказал Зара. — Давай Зара продаст весь лунный сахар, чтобы снабдить М’Айли деньгами, и мы встретимся поближе к границе...

— Хорошо. Я найду вас, Зара. Обещаю.

Утром Брерамы уже не было в их маленьком лагере. Молодые каджиты вздохнули с нескрываемым облегчением и настояли на том, чтобы как можно быстрее уехать из-под Вайтрана.

— Эта эльфийка наведет на нас стражу, — заявил Пушистик.

— К провидцу не ходить, — подтвердит Дж’Нарти.

— Вряд ли, но нам тут делать уже нечего, — заметил Зара и велел М’Айли сворачивать палатку. Свою палатку парни уже свернули и собрали вещи.

Они выехали по направлению к Рифту — именно там Зара намеревался сбыть самую большую партию лунного сахара. Ехать было далеко, и у М’Айли было достаточно времени, чтобы грустить и вспоминать.

Она вспоминала маму. Мама была веселой. И доброй. Она улыбалась так же часто, как Брерама, только улыбка у нее была другой — чуть насмешливой и понимающей. Брерама улыбалась откровенно, с присущим ей прямодушием. Брераму М’Айли тоже вспоминала, потому что это был единственный человек, кроме отца и Пушистика с Дж’Нарти, который выказал ей участие. И плевать, что другие данмеры когда-то предали ее товарищей и отца. Среди каджитов тоже всякие попадаются.

И еще М’Айли вспоминала песни, которые собиралась разучить...

Задумавшись, она проворонила темные фигуры, которые окружили их телегу в сумерках. Лошадь испуганно заржала.

Пушистик выхватил меч, а Дж’Нарти — лук со стрелами. Оба были непревзойденными бойцами, как и отец М’Айли.

— М’Айли, — отрывисто приказал Зара сквозь зубы, — прячься.

М’Айли тоже училась сражаться, но пока еще взрослые противники были ей не по зубам. Поэтому она могла сделать только одно: не мешать. Не путаться под ногами. Забиться под скамейку и пытаться что-то разглядеть сквозь щелку в телеге.

У каджитов был козырь — умение видеть в темноте. Не раз оно спасало им жизнь. Но бандитов, позарившихся на чужое добро, было много, а контрабандистов — всего трое. Свистели мечи, со звоном и лязгом сталкиваясь в сумраке, пела тетива, и посвистывали стрелы Дж’Нарти, и рычали от боли и злости мужские голоса, и грохотали подкованные сапоги...

— Дж’Нарти! Братишка!

Это закричал Пушистик, и он же взревел в ярости, атакуя.

М’Айли неслышно заплакала, запрещая себе верить в худшее. Конечно, Дж’Нарти ранен. Но это ничего на самом деле, вообще ничего страшного. Ведь он многому обучил ее. Теперь ее черед ухаживать за целителем. Он будет ей подсказывать, и вдвоем они поставят Дж’Нарти на ноги без всяких усилий. А что она плачет — так ей очень жалко друга, ему же больно!

И вдруг все стихло.

Держа в лапке кинжал, М’Айли выглянула из телеги. Трупы пятерых бандитов — людей, нордов, судя по их светлым волосам — валялись на дороге, но Зара и Пушистик не обращали на них внимания. Они склонились над Дж’Нарти.

М’Айли откопала в вещах целебные зелья и соскочила вниз.

— Давайте, я ему помогу, — сказала она деловито. Отец и Пушистик подняли к ней лица.

Дж’Нарти еще дышал.

— Каджит думал... соберу денег... стану целителем... хотел лечить... — прошептал он. М’Айли склонилась над ним, но помочь Дж’Нарти уже было нельзя.

До утра они складывали маленький каирн над телом Дж’Нарти.

А потом снова отправились в путь.

— Зара все думает, что же скажет его матери, — произнес Зара, сменяя Пушистика на передке. — Такой был хороший парень! Но что Зара скажет его матери, а?

— Так и скажи — хороший был парень, — угрюмо ответил Пушистик, вытирая слезы.

Остаток пути прошел в молчании. М’Айли старалась всхлипывать как можно тише. И только перед самой Красной Водой отец прижал ее к себе.

— М’Айли, — сказал он, — Зара обещал. Сейчас выручим денег, и ты отправишься в Коллегию Бардов. Зара поедет дальше, нас еще ждет с партией лунного сахара тот торгаш Альф в самом Рифтене, а ты — в Коллегию. Станешь бардом, как эта...

— Брерама, — шепотом подсказала М’Айли.

— Вот. Уж больно это опасная штука, контрабанда. Да и мама не хотела, чтобы ты этим занималась.

Они свернули в лес. М’Айли с удивлением заметила, что вокруг не видно ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего трактир, да и от города далековато. Какая-то развалюха, которую и не вдруг заметишь, — не может же это быть тот самый притон?

— Приехали, — сказал Пушистик, вынимая из тайника большую часть лунного сахара.

М’Айли слезла с телеги, но отец сказал ей:

— Дочка, не ходи туда.

— Но М’Айли...

— А пусть пойдет, — хохотнул Пушистик. — Увидит, что с людьми скума делает. Это полезно, каджит разок увидел — и больше не захотелось!

— А то ты не пьешь скуму, Пушистик, — хмыкнул в усы Зара. — Ну, пошли.

Красноводненский притон оказался обширным подземным сооружением. М’Айли спускалась по лестнице, удивляясь, как кому-то хватило терпения и старания вырыть большой подвал посреди леса, обставить его, — и, главное, как люди узнают, что здесь притон? Из уст в уста? Рискованно с точки зрения коммерции, однако...

— Кто попробует нашу скуму, тот уже отсюда не уйдет, — хвастливо сказала женщина, разливавшая напитки.

М’Айли содрогнулась, озирая притон. Грязь на полу, грязь на стенах, грязь на лицах и одежде посетителей... Тяжелый гнойный свет, в котором все казалось еще омерзительнее. Тяжелый запах немытых тел и сырого камня, мешающийся со сладковатым ароматом скумы, вонью рвоты и тухлой жратвы и даэдра знает с чем еще. Каждый посетитель ютился в отдельной каморке с кроватью, и из каморок то и дело раздавался надрывный кашель — обычное действие скумы.

Зара тем временем спорил с хозяевами притона; М’Айли не видела их, но до нее доносились их голоса.

— Каджит может привозить отличную эльсвейрскую скуму, — говорил Зара. — Это встанет вам дороже, каджит не спорит, но вы сможете продавать ее дороже своим посетителям, и будет выгода. Отчего вы не соглашаетесь?

— Наша вода, которую мы используем, лучше вашей, — отвечала хозяйка.

М’Айли пошла искать источник, о котором говорила хозяйка. Никакого родника в притоне не было, или она его не нашла, и М’Айли решила выйти наружу. На лестнице она едва не столкнулась с каким-то... Азура, вампиром!

Он выглядел как обычный норд. Но красные светящиеся глаза и мелькнувшие во рту клыки не позволяли ошибиться. От ужаса М’Айли застыла.

— Эй, — сказал вампир, — я не ем маленьких каджиток! Разве что ты сама попросишь тебя обратить.

— Не надо, — испуганно пролепетала М’Айли.

— А то глотни, — вампир протянул ей кружку, которую нес. М’Айли опасливо заглянула, — в кружке была вода, — и уже хотела было отпить, потому что жажда мучила ее все сильнее, как вампир, хихикая, добавил: — Нашей, красноводненской, водички попьешь — и ты наша!

— Как ваша?

— А вот так, — и вампир, продолжая хихикать, отправился дальше.

— Папа! Пушистик! — закричала М’Айли.

Зара и Пушистик немедленно возникли рядом с ней.

— Ну, и чего было так орать? — спросил Пушистик, держа меч наготове. Зара молча перевел дух.

— Пошли отсюда, — сказала М’Айли, и, пока они дошли до телеги, пересказала им слова вампира. Пушистик фыркнул, пожал плечами, Зара нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

Вечером, уже подъезжая к Рифтену, Зара сказал:

— М’Айли, скума в любом случае делает людей рабами. Каджитов — нет, для нас это просто ритуальная выпивка. А люди от нее сходят с ума. Если вампиры подмешивают в скуму еще и какую-то особую воду, им это мало что дает: раб скумы — плохой раб для всех остальных. Но теперь Зара понимает, почему они не хотят покупать нашу доброкачественную скуму и бодяжат свою дрянь!

— Зара, — напомнил Пушистик, — ты говорил, что М’Айли...

— Точно, — вздохнул Зара. — Завтра утром. Зара бы отпустил ее сейчас, но Заре хочется еще побыть с дочерью, понимаешь?

М’Айли тоже хотелось побыть с отцом подольше. Все это время они ехали, держась за руки, и М’Айли больно было думать о том, что завтра этого пожатия уже не будет.

Внезапно сзади послышался топот копыт. М’Айли резко обернулась.

Черные силуэты на черных конях... Это напомнило ей страшные сказки, которыми в детстве пугал ее дядя. Но дядя, отец Пушистика, давно погиб на контрабандных тропах. И второй дядя — отец Дж’Нарти — тоже...

— Вампиры, — выдохнула она.

— Прячься, живо, — скомандовал Зара.

Когда Зара командовал таким голосом, М’Айли не могла не подчиниться. Она юркнула под скамью и затаила дыхание.

— Что вам угодно? — раздраженно поинтересовался Пушистик.

— Ты знаешь, — ответили ему, — ты расскажешь!

— Мы никогда и никого не сдаем, — вступил в беседу Зара. — Мы не какие-нибудь паршивые данмеры. Каджиты не предатели!

— Мертвые каджиты — хорошие каджиты, — уточнил один из вампиров.

М’Айли, сжимая нож в руке, забилась в самый угол и боялась даже сделать вдох. Нож бы ей мало чем помог — девчонка против взрослых мужчин не боец. Теперь ее спутников осталось только двое. Сколько было вампиров? Она не рассмотрела. Она лишь слышала удары клинков друг о друга, резкий стон рассекаемого воздуха, хаканье, с которым рубили друг друга мужчины, вскрики раненых — и молилась, чтобы эти вскрики были не отца и не Пушистика...

Наконец она отважилась выглянуть в щелку.

Здоровенный вампир теснил Зару! Зара орудовал мечом с легкостью, доступной только каджиту, сызмальства обученному «дождю на песке», но вампир был больше и сильнее, а главное — его меч был на целую пядь длиннее. В ужасе М’Айли зажмурилась... а потом выскочила из-под скамьи, обрушившись на плечи вампиру, и всадила ему нож в основание черепа. Резко запахло кровью. Вампир осел и свалился на землю вместе с М’Айли, придавив ей ногу, она задергалась, Зара, подхватившись, начал вытаскивать ее — и рухнул в крови на труп вампира. Второй вампир стоял над ним с мечом. С бешеным ревом Пушистик набросился на убийцу Зары и разрубил ему грудь, но и сам он был уже на последнем издыхании.

М’Айли с трудом вылезла из-под трупа, озираясь.

Ее отец был мертв. Она звала его, умоляла открыть глаза, но Зара был безнадежно мертв. С этого дня М’Айли стала круглой сиротой.

Ее товарищ и родич Дж’Сари по прозвищу Пушистик истек кровью, и некому больше будет поддразнивать ее или ворчать по поводу и без повода, некому больше будет учить ее бою на мечах, некому будет... да просто быть рядом.

У нее, у М’Айли, не хватит силенок даже похоронить их — двух крупных мужчин — как подобает каджитам.

Отчаянный вой вырвался из горла М’Айли, слезы хлынули из глаз, она прижала к груди окровавленную голову отца и долго-долго сидела так, раскачиваясь и воя от невыносимого горя.

Но у нее осталось дело.

Отец должен был партию лунного сахара какому-то Альфу из Рифтена.

Нельзя, чтобы кто-то думал об отце как о нечестном торговце даже после его смерти.

М’Айли вытерла слезы, оттащила тела Зары и Пушистика на обочину и взобралась на передок телеги.

— Н-но! — крикнула она лошади. — Трогай! М’Айли довезет этому Альфу тот лунный сахар, чтоб его даэдра забрали! Мы, каджиты, — честные контрабандисты...


End file.
